Midnight/Abilities and Powers
Swordsmanship Midnight carry's a sword named Fire and can use it anytime. Even when she is air born but for the most part it's on her right hip. When she is not in battle she will clean and make sure its not broken. Then she will look to make sure the handle is ok. After she gets done cleaning Fire she will sit and look at it. Midnight has no named sword attacks but she sometimes thinks them. She had to train with the sword alone so none of the animals would get hurt. Midnight trained with the sword in many different was so that no matter what the battle place was she would be ready. She trained very hard with the sword with no teacher to get where she is now. Marksmanship Midnight doesn't know much about guns. Hand to Hand Combat Even though Midnight carry's a sword she likes to fight hand to hand.She loves to show off and will fight hand to hand more times then not. Many think she likes to fight because she can be seen smiling during a fight. She cares little to none about how the enemy is fighting and will still only hit and kick them. She trained to fight while she lived the forest. She spent 9 years and 2 more training when she wasn't in town. The animals of the forest are proud of her. She worked hard to get where she is now. Physical Strength Midnights Strength is questioned. She can lift big rocks at ease but she looks weak. She does show that she is not weak though by punching a tree and making it fall. After that the person knows not to mis think Midnights power.She got that way by training in the forest with the animals where she lived. The bigger animals never went easy on her and at times she would have to think of ways to win the fight. Midnight can break a rock just by punching it. Agility Midnight agility is great. She had to train to be able to beat a bird flying in the sky in a race.Midnight is good at dodging but not so good when it comes to bullets. Her flexibility is great. She can dodge then grab the enemy by the arm in less then 5 seconds. Midnight can jump high and looks as if shes flying. Endurance Midnight can endure lots of pain She can handle damage good and only treats herself or lets others treat her once the enemy has left or been defeated. She doesn't care what happens to her as long as the ones she cares about are ok. 'Weapons' Midnight carries rocks at times to throw at the enemy. She can also make traps with the things around her. Devil Fruit Midnight has never ate a DF. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Midnight can use K Haki but hasn't mastered it. Midnight at times can see the enemy's next more before they make it and is able to dodge it with ease. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Midnight can use B Haki but hasn't mastered it. She at times feel like there's something over her arms or other parts of her body. She trys to see if she can bring it out at will but still hasn't figured out how yet. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Midnight does not have the Kings Haki. Category:Caring16 Category:Character Subpages